<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stormy Summer Morning by KatieBethBug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157747">Stormy Summer Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBethBug/pseuds/KatieBethBug'>KatieBethBug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Being Walked In On, Body Worship, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Krobus doesn't understand standard human interaction, Oral Sex, They're really soft OK?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBethBug/pseuds/KatieBethBug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One rainy summer morning, the farmer helps Shane feel better about his body, and her roommate walks in on them afterward.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stories from Serotonin Farm</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stormy Summer Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unnamed female farmer. She/her pronouns. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you staring at?” Shane asked, looking at her from over his shoulder in the mirror. The farmer was sitting on her bed, cross-legged, with her chin resting on her hand. Her smile was partially covered by a finger curled over her lips. Her eyes flickered up to meet his in the mirror.<br/>
<br/>
“Just you,” she said with a little shrug, her grin widening. Her gaze dipped from his eyes to his wide back and back up to his face. She crossed her arm across her bare breasts, “I was just admiring my boyfriend.” He scoffed, shaking his head as he looked at the floor, stepping into his briefs. She leaned forward, brows raised, “What?”<br/>
<br/>
He bent at the waist, reaching down to pull up his underwear. Shane shook his head, and, in an attempt to change the subject, asked, “Shouldn’t you be getting dressed too? Busy day on the farm and all?”<br/>
<br/>
She shook her head, leaning over to rest one elbow on the bed and drawing a leg up so that the foot pressed against the mattress, “It’s raining. So, there’s no need to hurry to water the plants.” He turned to face her, and then immediately turned toward the door where his shorts were hung over the knob.<br/>
<br/>
“How did we manage to hang up my pants like this?” he asked, gesturing to the door.<br/>
<br/>
“Same way we managed that,” she replied, pointing to her bra, hanging by a strap from the lamp on the ceiling. “But, hey,” she rolled onto her stomach, placing her face in her hands, looking at him pointedly, “don’t try to change the subject like that. Why’d you shake your head like that?”<br/>
<br/>
He stepped into the shorts, “Like what?”<br/>
<br/>
“When I said I was admiring you. You disagree?” She sat up a little, watching him as he pulled up the shorts and fastened the belt still draped through the loops.<br/>
<br/>
“Babe,” he said, glancing up at her before walking back across the room to find his shirt, “I appreciate it. I just don’t get why you say it.”<br/>
<br/>
She furrowed her brows, now sitting up fully, legs off the side of the bed, “I say it because it’s true.”<br/>
<br/>
He knelt, reaching under the bed and mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like “Yeah, right.” At that, she huffed, standing up and walking to the foot of the bed. She stood beside him and waited for him to come up with the shirt. When he did, he raised an eyebrow at her, “What?”<br/>
<br/>
Her lips were pursed, her jaw was set, but her eyes were soft. She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Stand up.”<br/>
<br/>
Reluctantly, he stood, but made to protest, “I’ve got to get home. Jas will wonder where I am.”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s Sunday,” she replied, bringing her other hand to rest on Shane’s other shoulder, “Jas will sleep in. It’s six in the morning, Shane.” He sighed, his shoulders relaxing in her grasp. “Why don’t you think I should admire you?”<br/>
<br/>
He dropped his shirt back to the floor, bringing that hand up to rest on hers on his shoulder. “I’m not a handsome guy. I’ve got this beer-gut and thick arms and legs. I’ve got a crooked nose, and I’m short.”<br/>
<br/>
The hand uncovered by his trailed from his shoulder down his side. Shane shivered. She began in a soft voice, eyes meeting his eyes, “You are a handsome guy, Shane. You’ve got this soft chest and belly that feels so incredible pressed up against my back when you hold me. It is perfect to hold or knead against when we make love.” She leaned in and pecked the corner of his lips. She pulled back and noticed a curve upwards as he stifled a small smile.<br/>
<br/>
She leaned up on her toes and kissed his nose. “I think your nose is very sexy.” He snorts. “And,” she began to kiss all over his face, “you’ve got these moles that simply do not get enough love.” She placed a big kiss on the side of his chin, “This one’s my favourite. Too bad you can only see it when you’ve shaved.”<br/>
<br/>
He began to smile, “Too bad?”<br/>
<br/>
“Mmm-hmm,” she hummed, nuzzling underneath his jawline, “I like it when you haven’t shaved in a few days. When that stubble threatens to become a beard.” She kissed his pulse. “The way it makes you look is almost worth the beard-burn on my thighs.”<br/>
<br/>
He let out a laugh before looking down at her, a little ashamed, “Sorry about that. You didn’t have to go to Harvey for that, did you?”<br/>
<br/>
She grinned back at him, “No. Just a little steroid cream I had left from when I got poison ivy back in the summer and some leggings for a few days solved the problem. Maybe we’ll just have to save that for when you’re clean-shaven.”<br/>
<br/>
Shane brought a hand to rub across his jaw and chin, “I’m pretty clean-shaven now.”<br/>
<br/>
She laughed lightly, clicking her tongue against the corner of her bottom lip and shaking her head. She let her eyes drift to where a bulge was beginning to form in his shorts. “Looks like someone’s cheered up.”<br/>
<br/>
He smiled, reaching out to brush her plum hair behind her ear, “You do tend to have that effect on me.” She turned her face into his hand, rubbing her cheek against it.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m glad,” she said, turning her face more to kiss his palm. She took his wrist in her hand and began to lay gentle kisses from his hand, down his arm, and to his shoulder. Shane brought his free hand up to pull her nude form against his body. Her gaze flicked up to look him in the eyes before she dropped her lids again and placed more soft kisses along his collarbone and up his throat. Against his neck, she mumbled, “I know how I feel about your body doesn’t fix everything.” She came up and pecked his lips. “But I hope it helps.” The farmer slid her arms down his body until her hand rested on his thick hips. She leaned back, looking down his body before meeting his eyes again, “You’re the most handsome man I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, Shane.”<br/>
<br/>
He slipped his fingers into her hair and pulled her to him, leaning her head back and kissing her deeply. His other hand found her backside, and she yelped. Shane took that opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She hummed happily, hands kneading against his side. When they broke the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers, “Thank you. You’re so wonderful.”<br/>
<br/>
She brought her hands up from his hips to his face, “Of course.” She smiled softly, laying a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth, “You know I love you, don’t you?”<br/>
<br/>
The arms around her tensed, and he leaned back from her. Her eyes went wide, and she froze, realising what she had said. He studied her face, fretting his lip under his teeth, “You do?”<br/>
<br/>
A deep blush began to creep from her neck onto her cheeks and the tips of her ears. Her hands left his body, and one pulled around to scratch the back of her neck. She looked at the floor, shrugged, and gave a little laugh. She looked back into his dark green eyes, “Yeah. I guess I do.” He surged forward, dipping her backward, and kissed her frantically. He drank in her taste like a man lost in the desert. She beamed against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders. When he leaned back up, breaking the kiss and standing her back up, she grinned, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Yes?” Shane gazed down at her, focus flitting between her eyes and her slightly swollen lips. He reached up, running his thumb along her bottom lip. She pursed her lips, giving his thumb a little kiss, still watching his face intently. His thumb continued to trace along her face, caressing her cheek. Still smiling, she asked again, “Shane?”<br/>
<br/>
He leaned back in, kissing her forehead, and pulled her tighter against him. Her sex tensed involuntarily at the friction of his clothed length against her nude clit. He kept his lips pressed to her head as he responded, “Yoba, I love you so much.” He began walking them backward until the backs of her knees hit the end of the bed. He leaned down further, kissing her as she sat on the edge of the bed. Shane let a hand fall onto the bed to steady himself while she leaned back, pulling him to hover over her. He pulled back a little, smiling down at her, taking in her soft rosy skin barely illuminated by the light peeking in from her attached bathroom. Her hair splayed out on the quilt like a deep red wine stain. He traced a finger down from her throat, between her breasts, following the row of brown hickies from the night before.<br/>
<br/>
She grinned, watching his slow ministrations, and brought one leg up from the floor and brushed his crotch with her knee. He groaned, suddenly breathing heavily and rested his face against her chest. She brought her hand to ruffle through his shaggy undercut, craning her neck down to kiss the top of his head. Into his hair, she whispered, “What do you want, Shane?”<br/>
<br/>
He raised his head, eyes meeting hers, “You.” He began to slide down her body until he rested on his knees on the floor. As he did, she raised herself on her elbows to watch him. He wrapped one arm around her thigh and rested his cheek around it. “To thank you,” he said, breath ghosting over her sex. She put all her weight on one elbow and leaned up enough to brush her fingers through his hair, a big smile covering her face. His eyes sparkled in the low light, asking, “Can I?”<br/>
<br/>
“Please,” she said, leaning back, raised up just enough to watch him and using both arms to support her. He pressed a long kiss to the joint between her inner thigh and her groin. His thumb replaced his lips as he moved inward. His gaze flickered up to meet hers before letting his eyes drop closed as he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her vulva. She sighed, ending on a little whine, when his tongue flicked across her clit. He sucked at her, letting his mouth close a little and consequently gently running his teeth against her. She keened, drawing up her legs to rest her feet on his back. With one hand, he reached behind him and took hold of one of her ankles. He rubbed slow circles on her joint with his thumb while still gently kissing and sucking at her clit. She leaned her head back, letting one elbow collapse under her. “Oh, Shane,” she sighed.<br/>
<br/>
He grinned against her, looking up at her to see her reach up to grasp at her breast, eyes closed. He then closed his eyes again and slipped his tongue into her folds, tasting her deeper. His top lip rubbed against her clit as he pressed in further. She moaned out his name again, bringing her thighs tighter around his head. Her walls fluttered against his mouth as she pressed her hips forward. He made a small noise of surprise at this; the sound reverberated against her, and she squeaked, the hand on her breast reaching behind her head to tug at the quilt.<br/>
<br/>
The door creaked open, and she shot up, dislodging Shane. She tossed the quilt over herself and Shane’s head. He asked, surprised, “What’s wrong? Did something-?”<br/>
<br/>
He was cut off by the high-pitched voice of her roommate as he entered the room, “Dear friend, it is nearly seven, and you have not exited your room. Are you feeling well?” The shadow man entered the room without taking in the scene in front of him.<br/>
<br/>
The farmer was bright red, “I’m fine, Krobus.” She coughed, nervously attempting to asses the situation. Could Krobus see Shane? Did he even know what he walked in on?<br/>
<br/>
“You don’t look fine,” Krobus remarked, coming closer to the bed. He set down an odd pastry with thick pink icing on top beside her on the bed. “I brought you this cake. You had the recipe and the ingredients in the pantry, so I thought I would give it a shot.” The shadow man smiled. The farmer nodded, still blushing redder than a magma geode.<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you. I’ll eat it in a minute.”<br/>
<br/>
It seemed that Krobus had only just noticed her bare shoulders and how the quilt covered the rest of her body, including her arms. “Friend, may I ask, why are you covered like that?” She stared incredulously at her roommate. “And why haven’t you moved since I came in?”<br/>
<br/>
She let out a long sigh, mulling over how to explain enough about what was happening to Krobus without exposing herself and Shane. “I was… I was taking some time to myself.” The shadow man cocked his head to the side, questioning. “Enjoying my own company.” He cocked it the other way. “Getting off?”<br/>
<br/>
“What is this “getting off” you speak of?” Krobus asked, genuinely interested. “Getting off of what?” She groaned. Shane groaned. Her eyes went wide, moving her foot just enough to kick at his shoulder. Krobus narrowed his eyes, “Is someone else under that with you?” He made to lift the quilt off of her.<br/>
<br/>
“Krobus! No!” she reached out from under the quilt and held it down. “I am not dressed under there!”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh,” Krobus responded plainly. He looked at the lump under the quilt more critically. “But is someone else there? Surely all that,” he gestured to the hump on the ground formed by Shane’s kneeling body, “is not all your legs.”<br/>
<br/>
She brought her hand up to swipe across her forehead, “No, Krobus, I’m not alone. But that isn’t the point.”<br/>
<br/>
Krobus turned around with a smile, “I’m sorry! I didn’t know you were spending time with another friend. I would like to meet this friend of yours and talk later.” He grinned and, with a little wave, shut the door behind him. She lay there for a moment more, mortified to have had her monster roommate walk in on them.<br/>
<br/>
Shane tossed the quilt off his head. His eyes were wide, his gaping mouth still wet with her slick. “Who the fuck was that?”<br/>
<br/>
She gritted her teeth in an attempt at a smile, “That’s my roommate. Krobus.”<br/>
<br/>
“What the hell is a Krobus?” his voice raised higher in pitch.<br/>
<br/>
She ran her hands through her hair, moving to sit up. “Krobus is his name. He’s a shadow man. Like the ones that live in the mines.”<br/>
<br/>
Shane squinted at her, “You live with a monster from the mines? You live with a mine-monster that can talk?”<br/>
<br/>
“Well, he’s actually from the sewers.”<br/>
<br/>
He deadpanned, “Please tell me your roommate isn’t the “icky spooky sewer monster” that gave Jas nightmares for weeks after she and Vincent were playing down near the sewers.” She grimaced, shrugging. He sat cross-legged, and he rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He mumbled, “Now I’ve got to tell my daughter that a monster lives in my girlfriend’s house.”<br/>
“Sorry I didn’t tell you before.”<br/>
<br/>
“What would you have said, babe?” he threw up his hands. “Oh, yeah, there’s this monster that lived in the sewers but he’s my friend, so he lives in my house now. Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds?”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s basically what I just told you, Shane.”<br/>
<br/>
“I know,” he gestured wildly, “but if I hadn’t heard the thing myself, I wouldn’t have believed you.”<br/>
<br/>
She reached down, placing a hand on his shoulder, “You don’t have to tell anyone else. Not even Jas.”<br/>
<br/>
“But what if I bring her over here for dinner or something? She’s going to be terrified if your “Krobus” just walks into the kitchen while we’re eating.”<br/>
<br/>
“I get it. I’ve already talked to him about you. He knows that we’re close and that I-“ she cut herself off.<br/>
<br/>
Shane narrowed his eyes at her, “That you what?”<br/>
<br/>
Her eyes darted across the room to the dresser where the curled blue shell rested, tucked inside some of her skirts she rarely wore, and immediately back to him, “That… if we get more serious, I’ll want you to move here with Jas, and there won’t be enough room for all four of us.”<br/>
<br/>
He watched her warily, “If that happens… he’ll be willing to move back to the sewers?”<br/>
<br/>
She nodded, “He said he misses running his shop and that I keep the house too cold and dry.” She let out a little laugh. “Plus, he doesn’t get along with the junimos.”<br/>
<br/>
Shane shook his head, eyes wide again, “The who now?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again set in my and my college friends' multiplayer game. But this time, baby's SECOND smut.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>